


Goku's Dilemma

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: DBZ Abridged [1]
Category: DBZ Abridged, Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, Other, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Nobody bothered to warn Goku that Cell was handsome.Inspired by DragonBallZ Abridged episode 55.





	

DBZ abridged ep 55 inspired the fuck outta me.   
i was compelled to draw something ORZ  
  
(read manga style; right to left)

 


End file.
